Moose
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Tony's still a little worried about the tummy, but Michelle's happy to put his mind at ease. - Sequel to 'Even the Tummy.' TonyMichelle. Alternatively Titled: 'Ridiculously Good.'


Title: Moose

Fandom: 24

Characters: Michelle Dessler/Tony Almeida

Word Count: 1,071

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Tony's still a little worried about the tummy, but Michelle's happy to put his mind at ease.

Author's Notes: Follow up to 'Even The Tummy,' titled 'Moose' in honor of featherjean . There are no actual Moose in the fic, I promise. Alternatively this can be called 'Ridiculously Good' I just didn't think of that until it had already been posted.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since their discussion, and even though he tried to hide it, the extra little paunch that his clothes concealed was still bothering him. Even though they'd started going to the gym, and their sometimes thrice daily sexercise routine was a personal favorite, it still seemed to have little effect on the thing his wife had affectionately dubbed 'the tummy.' He knew it took time to get back in shape, that he'd let himself go far more than he should have, and that he'd get there eventually; he just wanted to be there now. 

Still though, it didn't hurt to have Michelle constantly fawning over him, making sure that she showered as much affection on him as possible, lest he fall into a depression because he'd finally realized he didn't have the physique of a college sophomore anymore. He knew she meant every bit of it, though, and so he was willing to accept her snuggles, playful belly rubs, and occasional bouts of being squeezed so tightly he couldn't breathe. He was just happy to see that her smiles reached her eyes again.

He felt the press of her warm lips against his shoulder, realizing with a start that he'd been caught staring at himself again. He smiled sheepishly into the mirror, feeling her mouth curve with approval against his skin. She stepped closer, trapping him in her arms, and he sighed. Her skin was soft and still a little bit damp from the shower they'd both just stepped out of. Despite that, she was warm at his back, and he felt the tension that had seized him lessen as she cuddled against him.

"You look good, Tony," she murmured.

"Yeah?"

Her cheek swished along his back as she nodded, pressing her hands firmly against him. He knew she had more to say, and he waited patiently for her to continue. Finally, she slipped between him and the mirror, palms still flat against his stomach, and he felt his muscles tighten reflexively.

Michelle smiled, tracing her index finger around his belly button.

"Yeah, honey. You look good," she drawled, ducking her head to press suckling kisses on his chest. "Inside and out," she promised, taking his cheeks between her hands and drawing him down to her.

As her lips worked magic over his, his hands combed through her hair, sliding down her back and settling on her hips. He lifted her up onto the counter easily, pushing her knees apart and stepping between them, all without breaking their kiss. Michelle's hands left his cheeks and reached around him, caressing his sides lightly with her fingertips.

With a groan, he surrendered to his lungs' need for air, pulling just far enough away to replenish his oxygen levels.

"You're gonna get me all sweaty again, Michelle," he warned teasingly, as if he wouldn't love every second of it.

"Poor thing," she clucked her tongue playfully, daring him to come for it. She squealed, arching into him when he did. She was breathing heavily when he finally released her. Wiping her hair away from her eyes and lifting it off her neck, he kissed her there first before taking her lips again gently. She wasn't going to get to put anything in her curls tonight, and so it was going to be a mess come morning. He was okay with taking the blame for that.

Silently she tightened her legs around his waist, and her arms wound around his neck. He hadn't been intending on carrying her to bed, but if that's what Michelle wanted, then sure, he'd carry her anywhere.

She helpfully took care of the lights while he kicked their discarded towels out of the walkway and proceeded into their bedroom. He felt her finger start to trace along his shoulders before one of her hands wound into his hair. He had to avoid stumbling when she pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering quietly that she loved him so much. Even now there were times when he just needed to hear that.

He placed her on the bed, pulling away just enough to flick the switch on his bedside table lamp, swathing them in the glow of the moon coming in from between the blinds. Settling back into the cradle of her body, he kissed her forehead, her eyes, and then her mouth.

Whispering his own affection into her jaw, he turned onto his side and then his back, holding her tightly in his arms. Michelle's sigh of contentment matched his own when she finally finished squirming into a comfortable position, cheek against his shoulder and arm slung across his waist with the other somehow wedged under the small of his back.

He kissed the top of her head gently. "Your arm's going to go numb."

"I'm okay," she promised quietly, snuggling impossibly closer. The open-mouthed kiss she pressed to his flesh left him shivering.

"Covers?"

She sat up slowly, trying to reach for the sheet without completely breaking their embrace. In the end she pulled away with enough of a huff to make him laugh, returning seconds later with the pale green sheet in her hand. Settling it across his bare hips, she grinned and dropped a kiss just above his belly button before returning to their former cuddling position.

His feet tangled with hers and their knees bumped gently. He ran his fingers up and down her back, making abstract patterns and causing gooseflesh to appear on her arms.

Michelle twitched, poking him lightly in the side. "Quit it, Tony."

He settled his hand on the curve of her hip, drawing her into his body tighter.

"Michelle?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily, and he could feel her face twitch as she opened an eye.

"How good?"

She groaned lightly. They went through this nearly every night, sometimes because he really did need the reassurance, and sometimes because he just liked to hear her say it.

"Tony, I'm tired," she whined gently, rubbing his belly gently. He could feel her smiling though.

"I'll let you sleep in a minute."

"Promise?"

"Mmhmm, scout's honor."

"You were never a scout, honey," she argued, settling her face back against his chest.

"How good?"

"Indescribably good. Ridiculously good. Deliciously good. Absurdly goo- Tony!"

He'd broken his almost promise, but as he settled between her legs, kissing her slowly and getting sleepy but firm pressure in return, he figured she wasn't that upset.

End.


End file.
